La Espectadora
by purplemagicmermaid
Summary: Ella nunca sería la protagonista, pero eso no evitaba que sus ojos se posaran en aquellos que sí lo eran. Las relaciones entre los soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento pueden ser maravillosas. (LEVI ACKERMAN X OC)
1. La Doctora Y El Capitán

Realmente ella no era la protagonista de la historia.

Nunca lo sería, y tampoco viendo lo revuelto el mundo en el que se manejaba deseaba serlo. Porque, ¿Podían imaginarse? Quien protagonizaba esta historia estaba metido en un embrollo, pues llevaba en su espalda la responsabilidad de solucionar y traer libertad a la población en el interior de las murallas.

Cuando se solicitó su ayuda en el cuartel de las Tropas de Reconocimiento para el curso de primeros auxilios a los nuevos integrantes, le pareció risible que su estadía le iba a permitir experimentar de primera mano el paso de la historia. Cuando vio a Erwin Smith, posicionarse a la mano derecha del Comandante Shadis intuyó que él sí sería protagonista, que buscaba respuestas. Que, a pesar de que todo su escuadrón siempre regresaba vivo no le temblará la mano para sacrificar humanos en aras de buscar la tan ansiada libertad de la humanidad.

Mientras preparaba su instrumental para el regreso de la Legión de reconocimiento, al ser ella una de los tres médicos capaces para curar efectivamente a los heridos necesitaba tener todo en orden. Por lo general, si partían doscientos regresaban menos de la mitad, y así era cada vez que se enfrentaban a los gigantes titanes. Observaba a sus colegas, una mujer de cuarenta años con ojos amables y un duro médico cuyos años ya ni se pronunciaban.

La puerta, como después de cada expedición se abría bruscamente, mientras los soldados intactos o con heridas leves cargaban a los amputados o inconscientes. El primero en llegar lo tomó la mujer de cuarenta años, Cassandra, y lo empezó a examinar.

"Ayúdeme soldado, trataremos las heridas de su camarada pero por favor lávese las manos, necesito alguien de cuarta mano..." la mujer empezaba a curar las heridas del soldado mientras el anciano y ella se limitaban a esperar otro. Esa era la regla, no interferir para que más personas tuvieran la oportunidad de ser tratadas por un médico. Cuando llegó su turno, era una soldado que había perdido ambas piernas, y el grado de inconsciencia que portaba no era nada prometedor.

"Ha perdido demasiada sangre, intentaré detener la hemorragia." Su camarada me observaba expectante, al subir el rostro la reconocí. La Major Hanji observaba preocupada, si bien ambas tenían preparación, la líder del escuadrón era más científica y prefería dejar eso en manos de alguien que fuera pacifico y calmado. Como la joven que se encontraba tratando a su amiga. "Me podría pasar..."

No hubo necesidad de decirle que instrumental solicitaba, pues lo sabía de memoria.

"Es increíble, como tu mano no tiembla al momento de hacer eso... Es igual de comparable como cuando se mata un titan." Hanji observaba como la médico terminaba de vendar ambas piernas de la chica. Una leve sonrisa cruzó su rostro, y levantó el pulgar para demostrarle a la científica su aprobación. "Supongo la llevaré a la enfermería. ¡Tu puedes con todo gran doctora!"

Y así procedían toda la tarde.

Siempre el último herido al que trataba era al pequeño Capitán.

La primera vez que se percató de su existencia fue cuando llegó, él no llevaba ni dos meses en la legión de reconocimiento y su reputación ya había crecido. " _El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad_ " decían, quitandole el puesto al buen Mike. Llegó a la enfermería con una herida en su espalda, siendo arrastrado por la Comandante Hanji para su curación... _"No quiere ser tratado pero no importa, supongo que el pequeño Leví no se quejara porque Erwin se lo ordenó... Así que... ¡Haz tu magia!"_ y a pesar de su resistencia se había dejado de ella. No era tonta, sabía que le molestaba su presencia, y suponía que le molestaba la existencia de la humanidad en general así que se limitaba a curarlo y se retiraba sin decir nada. Ella misma apreciaba cuando se le daba su espacio, así que suponía que él debía de ser igual.

Era el último que llegaba a la enfermería, se sentaba en la camilla más cercana a la puerta y esperaba pacientemente que se desocupara. Ella se acercaba a él, sudada y cansada, pero lo más pulcra que podía, pues sabía que si veía un tramo de suciedad en ella iba a desistir de ser curado, y Erwin nunca le perdonaría que su más fuerte soldado muriera a causa de una infección.

Ahora era una lesión en su brazo derecho, así que procedió a limpiar la herida con agua, mientras la mirada de Levi se encontraba perdida en la pared. Él tampoco había hecho el intento de generar conversación con ella, y ella tampoco era una invasora, así que todo el procedimiento se llevaba en silencio. ¿Quién era el? ¿Él deseaba la libertad al igual que Erwin? ¿Era un protagonista, al igual que él?

Debía de serlo.

"Listo... Debe tomar estos antibióticos para evitar una infección, solamente por once días. No más... Y debe venir a quitar los puntos en una semana. Esta herida es más grande de lo habitual, por lo que recomiendo no tener esfuerzo físico... Sino, pasará lo de la lesión en la pierna. " ella le extendió los frascos y sonrió. Lo hacía con todos los pacientes, alguien debía de reconfortarlos.

"Esta bien." la mirada del mismo se posiciono en la mujer que se retiraba a recoger el material de curación. ¿Por qué ella no intentaba conversar con él? Qué recuerde nunca le había hecho algo, ni mucho menos se había cruzado con ella en la Ciudad Subterránea, su mirada no delataba haber sufrido mayor cosa en la vida que ver a un montón de heridos. Pero llevaba meses observándola en silencio, si bien le molestaba la estupidez y la mierda de la gente, no le molestaba alguien que realizaba eficientemente su trabajo.

Podía admitir que ella no le molestaba, ni un poco.

 **NOTA:**

 ** _Pues veran, esta es otra loca idea que ha surgido de mi mente. No sé cuántos capítulos tendrá aprox pero no serán muchos. Tampoco sé si tendrá final feliz o qué, pero ajá. Acá estamos, experimetando como. Siempre._**


	2. El té

Cuando conversaba con Hanji Zoe el tiempo ni se inmutaba.

Como Cassandra decía, era la única capaz de seguir al corriente las locas ideas de la científica. Y le agradaba serlo, no solía escatimar mucho en sus relaciones interpersonales, pues la mayoría de personas que se incorporaban a la legión morían muy rápido. Pero el club de los veteranos, como solían llamarles, siempre estaban allí, al igual que ella.

Sentadas en medio de el comedor, Hanji le explicaba la probabilidad que los titanes no solamente se recargarán con el sol, sino a su vez la noche, la luna por algún motivo ejercía función sobre ellos.

"... Porque de todas maneras, la luna refleja los rayos del sol, es por eso que en luna llena encontramos mayor actividad de titanes. Probablemente algunos son más receptivos al reflejo de la Luna." No le veía fallas a su pensamiento, pues el sol era quien impulsaba el movimiento de los titanes. A esa conclusión habían llegado.

"Pero eso sigue sin explicar las acciones de los anormales, ¿Considera usted, Mayor Hanji, la probabilidad de que estos esta en influenciados por otras acciones y no solamente por el sol?" había energía en todos los lugares, la materia no se crea ni se destruye, solamente se transforma. La energía gastada por los mismos debe llegar hacia ellos de alguna forma. Pero tal parecía que estos se alimentaban como por caminos invisibles.

"¡Lo he pensado muchas veces! Pero eso nos dejaría en el vacío, ¿De donde sacan su energía para subsistir? ¡Tendrían que ser altos generadores de trabajo para que...!"

" No es posible, Cuatro ojos, que ni siquiera a la hora del almuerzo dejes de hablar. Siento que me dará diarrea." El Capitán siempre tenía una confianza extrema cuando la Mayor se encontraba con él. A la joven médico la podían tachar de metiche pero sabía que el hombre que se encontraba frente a ella le tenía un cariño y respeto a la científica, aunque no lo supiera expresar de manera correcta.

" Es el único momento en que veo a la doctora, además, ¡¿Cómo puedes renegar acerca del conocimiento de los titanes?! Es inconcebible. ¡Criaturas tan hermosas Levi!" los ojos de la mayor brillaban resplandecientes.

"Son asquerosas, al igual que tú... Hueles como establo." Esta reacción provocó que la castaña oliera sus axilas, generando una mueca imperceptible.

"¡Pero si me bañe hace una semana!"

"Mayor, ya hablamos acerca de la necesidad de las duchas diarias mientras podamos..." Si, le había dado un discurso de como las bacterias y hongos podrían arruinar su piel, y otras cosas, e incapacitarla para realizar experimentos. Pero a decir verdad, ni eso logró influir para que tomara un baño.

"¿Hanji no se ha bañado nuevamente? " Mike llegaba junto con Nanaba, olfateando el entorno. Rara vez la joven doctora se veía rodeada de los veteranos, pues era únicamente con Hanji con quien tenía reciprocidad en el trato. A ellos solamente les veía en la enfermería, cuando llegaban de una misión. "Shadis nunca se fijará en ti si hueles a muerto."

"¡Mike!" La sonrojada científica le atesto un puñetazo, ambos soldados habían tomado puesto en la mesa en la que se encontraban, Nanaba frente a la Doctora y Mike junto a ella. empezando a alimentarse. La joven doctora se debatía en seguir alli o retirarse. Antes que pudiera tomar una decisión, el más alto soldado empezó a olfatearla. Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro, mientras que la galena no pudo evitar asustarse.

"Hueles a manzanilla y alcohol..." Había estado preparando unas infusiones y remedios, suponía que el olor había quedado impregnada en ella. Asintiendo, preguntándose a sí misma, ¿debería explicarse el por qué de su olor? Rara vez socializaba con personas externas a su círculo de doctores.

"Es por que los jueves prepara té para dormir mejor y anticepticos. Prefiero el olor de los viernes, huele a canela y chocolate." para Hanji era el mejor olor, le recordaba a su hogar. Por eso procuraba, a pesar de lo sumamente caro que era, incorporar una ración de chocolate para que pudieran prepararle su postre favorito y a la vez, ella le fabricará un incienso para relajación a base de chocolate.

"Cualquier olor es preferible al tuyo... Y si no te vas a duchar en 30 segundos te dejaré inconsciente para hacerlo yo mismo." La voz del Capitán era grave, y aseguraba una pronta acción. Hanji se levantó abruptamente, tal vez si necesitaba un baño.

"¡Bueno! Mira que hora es... Los resultados deben estar ya... "

" Y allá va, huyendo de sus responsabilidades. " Nanaba apuntaba con el tenedor a la ruta de escape que había tomado su compañera, sabía que ya estaba en el límite y era necesario ducharse. Se preguntaba a si misma si al momento en el que Shadis y Erwin faltaran ¿Hanji sería capaz de tomar todas las responsabilidades que el cargo ameritaba? Lo dudaba. Demasiado temperamental, demasiado libertina. Su sentimentalismo y falta de concentración los terminaría hundiendo... Y hundiendola a ella. Así que esperaba, que nunca faltaran.

"Creo que me retiraré, con su permiso lideres de escuadrón." Con una reverencia la joven doctora se levantó, debía terminar de hacer los remedios, su cháchara con la Major le había tomado horas, y necesitaba terminar antes para poder hacer los anticonceptivos a tiempo. ¡Y los abortivos también! Aunque de esos no necesitaban muchos, rara vez una mujer en la legión se acercaba a a ella por esos motivos. Los realizaba para venderlos a la ciudad y así tener más fondos en la Legión, había sido una idea de Erwin Smith.

"Oi" La mirada de la joven Doctora regresó su mirada al Capitán. Era la primera vez que dirigía su palabra a ella fuera de la sala de la enfermería. "¿Tienes té para poder dormir?"

"Y para relajar, para el dolor, para la ansiedad... ¡También tengo para las náuseas! Y para las pesadillas, pero este último es solamente una teoría. No funciona en todos..." Todos abrieron expresivamebte sus ojos, menos el Capitán claro esta, pues nunca habían escuchado hablar tan animadamente a la chica." Lo siento... ¿Necesita que le proporcione uno, Capitán?"

"Si."

"Esta bien, lo llevaré más tarde a su oficina..." un leve asentimiento fue la única respuesta de él, con una leve reverencia se retiró de allí y continuó su camino hacia la enfermería.

...

Por comentarios de la Mayor, sabía que el Capitán tenía problemas de sueño. Pero nunca se había acercado a ella a diferencia de los demás soldados, así que suponía ahora después de su conversación en el almuerzo que no sabía de lo que hacía en la enfermería.

Llevó una cantidad de compresas hechas por ella misma en una caja de madera, una ración de té para dormir, otra para dormir sin pesadillas, para la relajación y otra para la ansiedad, todas debidamente etiquetadas, sabía que se arriesgaba a que fueran desperdiciadas por el malhumorado Capitán, pero ya poco importaba.

Tocando débilmente la puerta un "Pase" le indicó que se encontraba allí. La luz de las velas iluminaba la estancia, el Capitán se encontraba en el escritorio llenando formularios y reportes. Suponía que otra expedición se encontraba cerca.

"Acá está el té Capitán." acercándose a su escritorio le acercó la caja. ¿Realmente era tan malo como todos le pintaban? Ella prefería creer que no, que solamente era alguien incomprendido. Pero... Los veteranos solían estar junto a él y entenderle. Supondría ella que su razonamiento no estaba mal. El abrió la caja con curiosidad, a pesar que la misma no se expresaba en su facia.

"¿Compresas?"

"Son mejores para mantener la cantidad necesaria de cada tipo de infusión..." un leve asentimiento fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. Ahora Levi se preguntaba si realmente le funcionarían a él, cuyos demonios le asechaban todas las noches y le impedían dormir. Cuando veía sus rostros en cada pesadilla..."Cuando ya no tenga más puede avisarme. Con gusto le proporcionare las que guste..."

"Gracias..."

Haciendo el saludo de la Legión, se retiró sonriendo. Le alegraba que otra persona tomará su té, aunque sea para probarlo.

...

Días después a su enfermería se acercó el Capitán, bajo el asombro de Cassandra y los murmullos de Ezequiel mientras ella se encontraba llenando los reportes médicos semanales. Cuando su atención se ubicó en el joven pero ojeroso Capitán, sin necesidad de palabras supuso que su té había servido.

"¿Viene por más raciones, Capitán?"

"Vaya, el viejo Levi decide aparecerce." Cassandra tenía una lengua suelta como siempre, al parecer, conoció a Levi en algún momento de su vida pasada. Pero por más que la Joven Doctora no conseguía sacar información de su parte. "Al parecer llegó a tu nariz el aroma del té..."

"Deja de molestar al muchacho, vieja bruja... Es por eso que aun no consigues marido, a todos auyentas. " El médico anciano se encontraba acostado en el sofá con un libro sobre la cabeza bloqueandole la visión. Mientras que Cassandra, una doctora cuyos años ya empezaban a notarse en sus pliegues, se encontraba preparando vendajes para la próxima expedición que habría.

"No necesito un hombre para ser feliz... " La joven médico se acercó con una sonrisa tímida y él Capitán le extendió la caja de té. Llenaría con doble ración para evitar esos encuentros, ¿De verdad al Capitán le había gustado su té? No era la mejor haciéndolo, pero había aprendido lo que era necesario en su rubro. "En cambio tú, pequeña rata... ¿Crees que creeré que vienes acá por té? ".

"Cassandra..." la voz de Levi era grave y denotaba a lo que, en suposición de la chica era "no te metas en terreno que no soportarás cruzar después Cassandra." Cassandra y sus ideas de que la joven doctora encontrará esposo y se largara de allí, donde la vida les consume, donde la esperanza no existe. ¿Por qué alguien con tanta esperanza de vivir se había quedado allí?

"Obvio que no viene por té, vieja bruja. ¿Crees que un alto mando bajaría por su cuenta solo por té? ¡Ten cuidado pecosa! Los desgraciados están en todos lados." Terminó de llenar el depósito y se apresuró a entregarlo, Ezequiel solía tener una lengua igual de rápida que Cassandra, a pesar de su edad, en la mente del viejo aún tenía quince y no sabía medir sus límites.

"¿Doctor Ezequiel, no se suponía que usted terminaría de llenar los analgésicos?" acercándose a la estancia le proporcionó al Capitán la caja, mientras escuchaba como el viejo anciano huía antes que la pelinegra le comenzará a reprender.

"Maldito anciano... ¡Dijiste que lo harías hace horas!" Cassandra fue siguiéndolo, dejando solos a la joven Galena y el Capitán.

"Está cantidad es para dos semanas, y hay dos para dormir más potentes. Espero que le sirvan..." Mientras observaba la caja el Capitán no podía evitar pensar, como alguien con semejante talento no había sido llamada a la capital, pues a los cerdos de allí les encantaban tener lo mejor, lo más excéntrico, a la gente necesaria para suplir sus placeres y hacerlos olvidar la desgracia en la que vivían los demás ciudadanos.

"Gracias."

Cuando lo observaba retirarse, pudo constatar en él el aire de grandeza que le rodeaba. El era un protagonista, alguien que acapataria miradas, tal vez no el principal. Pero en esta historia retorcida, podría ser que el personaje principal ni si quiera tuviera las riendas de su historia.

 **Hola nuevamente!**

 **Este es un nuevo capítulo, nuestra protagonista, se ve a sí misma como un extra de una historia en la que nunca formará parte.**

 **Si les ha gustado, pueden dejar un comentario, me gustaría saber que piensan y me motivará a continuar. Igual se pueden pasar a mis otros fics acerca de Shingeki no Kyojin.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	3. El Doctor y las estrellas

Nunca pensó que las murallas serían derribadas algún día.

Es más, ni siquiera bajo sus más locos sueños imaginó que la fortaleza bajo la que vivían sería derribada. Los titanes estaban fuera, si, pero eran un miedo lejano. Un miedo ausente, algo que sabías que había que temerle, pero nunca lo habías visto. Similar a lo que el ser humano define como la muerte.

Pero allí, en medio del albergue, mientras intentaba calmar a los niños que estaban allí con historias falsas se daba cuenta que el miedo era real, podía sentirlo en su garganta. Todas esa personas de Shinganshina habían observado el terror con sus propios ojos...

"Señorita Doctora, ¡me duele mucho mi barriga!" una pequeña niña, la joven le calculaba aproximadamente unos tres años jalaba intensamente de la falda de la doctora. ¿También ella se había quedado sola? No esperó ni un segundo y la cargó. Ella también había estado en su lugar, en su momento no veía salida a nada, y lamentaba que tan pequeña criatura, estuviera allí.

"¡Te duele la señora barriga! ¡Qué crimen!" Hizo ademán de hacerle cosquillas y la niña partió en risas. Caminó con ella hacia la salida del alvergue, con la esperanza de que su dolor de estómago a causa de la falta de alimentos se mitigara. Ella, al igual que todos los demás niños estaban desamparados si ni encontraban a su familia en otro distrito, y los más grandes realizarían trabajos de campo, para lograr equilibrar la falta de alimentos. Bajo la opinión de la joven, ningún niño debería de trabajar nunca, deberían ser felices. "Veremos qué puedo hacer para que no te duela la barriga."

Había un puesto de soldados, que se estaban encargando del censo de personas y familiares, tal vez con suerte, la niña no estaría sola y podría volver con su familia. Pero la respuesta obtenida fue negativa, no había nadie quien respondiera por ella, la habían encontrado en una casa derrumbada casi en la entrada de Shinganshina, había tenido suerte.

"Señorita doctora... ¡Mire que lindas son las estrellas!" La pequeña de cabello negro miraba hacia el cielo mientras señalaba a cada uno de los soles que debido a su distancia, se dejaban ver como puntos diminutos. Fantasmas del cielo, le dijo algún día su madre.

"Son los fantasmas del cielo, pequeña." sus grandes ojos azules le miraban con curiosidad, ¿esperaban una explicación? ¿Una respuesta?

"¡Pero no dan miedo! ¡Si son tan hermosas...!" Para una niña de su edad, tenía gran elocuencia. Sus padres deben de haberle instruido bastante, pobre criatura.

"Comandante, creo que la persona más capacitada para poder ir a esa misión soy yo... Mis habilidades como médico son excelentes." No podía dejar que Ezequiel fuera, ¡Era un anciano por el amor de Dios! No dejaría que pereciera. No cuando toda su vida había la había dedicado a la Legión, no cuando sus habilidades de defensa eran nulas.

"Y es por ello que se le necesita acá, alguien debe de encargarse del ala Médica. Con la Doctora Cassandra encargada de la eliminación de cuerpos, el ala Médica quedaría anencefala."

"Pero Comandante, Ezequiel es mayor... ¡Es sentenciarlo a su muerte! No será útil en nada, no podrá salvar a nadie..." Sería una absoluta mentira si Erwin Smith decía que no había considerado eso, pero él mismo le había rogado al viejo médico que no partiera, que las habilidades de los soldados de la Legión, el conocimiento impartido en los entrenamientos les era suficiente. Pero entendía las motivaciones del mismo.

"Él tomó la decisión, Cadete, y no puedo hacer nada para cambiar la opinión de alguien más sabio que yo." Suspiró resignada, no había nada que podía hacer, aunque intentará con rosas sus fuerzas luchar por que se quedara, nada haría cambiar de parecer la viejo terco. Si corría hacia los establos aún lo vería.

Corrió hasta que sus pulmones no dieron más, y lo encontró, ya se había subido al caballo y era risible su imagen a comparación de la del resto de soldados. Ni siquiera llevaba cargamento de sanación, ¿Tan poca era la probabilidad de supervivencia?

"Doctor."

"No llores, pequeña, ¿Sí? Tú eres fuerte, y ahora hay alguien más que depende de ti." Su cara de sorpresa se hizo notar, ¿Cómo sabía...? Sentía el líquido recorrer su rostro pecoso, la vida era injusto, el mundo era injusto, esto no debería pasar, ¿Por qué sufrían tanto?" Cuida a Cassandra por mí."

Ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, ignoraba que el Capitán observaba su intercambio con Ezequiel. Habían intercambios humanos que le causaban curiosidad, relaciones y lazos poco entendibles para él. Entendía lo que pasaba por la mente de ellos, la rabia, el odio, la incertidumbre. Era más que obvio que el viejo médico no sobrevivirá, era la última vez que la chica lo tendría junto a ella. Ellos, al igual que los veteranos eran personas que siempre estaban presentes, al estar confinadas dentro de los muros... Pero ahora, veía la sentencia de muerte en alguien más.

Con su caballo se acercó hacia ellos, la joven médico no reaccionó ante su presencia, estaba temblando. Que Erwin lo matará pero él escoltaría al viejo hombre. Lo traería de regreso, o por lo menos, le permitiría sentirse a salvo por un momento.

"Oi, está en mi cuadrilla... No te separes de mí, o serás mierda de titan." La joven regresó su mirada hacia el pequeño Capitán, ¿Por qué hacía eso? Ezequiel estaba rezagado a los últimos escuadrones, en teoría, sería de los primeros que alcanzarían la muerte. El viejo médico sólo asintió y avanzó hasta donde estaba el resto del Escuadrón, aunque fuera mínima, eso le daba una esperanza de vida. Antes de retirarse, el Capitán escuchó la voz de la joven.

"Gracias... De todo corazón."

No recibió respuesta, pero tampoco la necesitaba. Suficiente era con saber que si bien no descansaría bien en las noches, tendría por certeza que Ezequiel sobreviviría lo que la capacidad y protección de Levi le confiriera. No podía dejarla, Ezequiel era como un abuelo para ella, como un padre para Cassandra... Eran una familia.

Del intento de reconstrucción partieron miles de personas, y en el informe final figuraban la sobrevivencia de solo un centenar.

Ezequiel no se encontraba entre ellos.


	4. Chocolate

"¡Señor Levi!"

Levi Ackerman tenía nula experiencia con los niños. El único contacto con infantes que había tenido fue cuando la muralla María fue destruida y esos eran recuerdos no muy plácidos a para su mente, sin contar las veces que en la ciudad subterránea, infantes habían muerto sin poder hacer él nada para impedirlo, inclusive, él tenía malas memorias de una infancia retorcida. Así que tener a una pequeña niña sentada frente a su escritorio, en el cuartel de las tropas de Reconocimiento, era algo inusual para él.

"Oiga señor, ¡Señor!" La niña intentaba llamar por todos sus medios al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, él continuaba escribiendo los informes que Erwin le había asignado, así como también pasaba en limpio las anotaciones que había hecho Hanji con su letra incomprensible. Maldita cuatro ojos.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Usted no está aburrido?" La niña estaba sentada en una silla inmensa para su tamaño, y apoyaba su cabeza y sus manitas en la mesa del escritorio. Intentaba comprender el porqué de las acciones del ser extraño delante de ella, este anotaba y anotaba como si no hubiera un mañana. Prefería pasar el tiempo en la enfermería, con la divertida doctora.

Levi negó con su cabeza. Y la niña se resignó a no obtener respuesta, se retiró del escritorio y dejó caer todo su peso en la silla mientras resoplaba con hastío. ¿Por qué la Mayor Hanji la había dejado con él y no la había llevado con ella?

"Usted es muy limpio, señor Levi..." Sus ojos verdes y brillantes observaban toda la habitación con curiosidad, era la habitación más prístina que su vista había tenido el privilegio de observar, a comparación de la habitación de la Major Hange. Levi sólo enmarcó una ceja mientras escuchaba a la pequeña conversar, ¿Qué se supone que se le debe responder a una niña de tres o quien sabe cuántos años? Una niña demasiado curiosa. "¿Usted sabía que son los mibrocios?"

"¿Los qué...?"

"Los mibrobios... Seres chiquititos chiquititos... Dice la Doctora que pueden causar muchas enfermedades. Pero que también viven en nuestro cuerpo y nos ayudan a defendernos." la niña hacía el ademán de tener algo diminuto entre su pulgar y su dedo índice, intentando demostrarle a Levi que tan pequeños eran esos seres.

" Ah, ¿Te refieres a los microbios?"

"¡Esos mismos! Apuesto a que usted tiene tan limpio su oficina para tenerlos lejos." la niña le brindó una sonrisa que le descolocó. ¿Por qué los niños eran tan abiertos con sus sentimientos? Los envidiaba. Él ni siquiera era capaz de poder ponerle nombre a lo que sentía, y ellos tenían la facilidad de expresarlo todo sin filtro alguno.

Un rato de silencio siguió hasta que un pequeño objeto fue colocado delante de él, por la envoltura Levi podía deducir que era un chocolate. Tomó el chocolate en sus manos y buscó en el rostro de la niña una respuesta a su acción.

"Le daré un chocolate para que no estés aburrido."

"¡Levi! ¡Solecito!" Hanji entró sin anunciar su ingreso a la oficina, la niña se bajó de la silla y corrió a su encuentro. Hanji la cargó en sus brazos mientras le brindaba una sonrisa. "¡Lo siento por haberte dejado acá!"

"No importa señorita Hanji, el señor Levi y yo nos la hemos pasado genial. Un poco aburrido pero genial." Hanji soltó una risilla, Levi solo se presentaba como testigo de la escena, ¿Cómo había llegado una niña a los brazos de Hanji?

" Oi, cuatro ojos... ¿Ahora si me puedes explicar que mierda está sucediendo?"

"¡Levi! Modera tu lenguaje, hay niños presentes." Hanji tapaba con una mano la oreja de la pequeña, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro."Es la niña de la doctora."

"¿De la doctora?" Levi se admiró, desconocía que la joven doctora tuviera descendientes, ni mucho menos pareja, y si bien ignoraba lo que ella hacía años antes de estar en la Legión, ya llevaba más de tres años en ella. Era obvio que su hija biológica no era.

"Quedó huérfana después de la caída del muro María." Levi asintió, muchos niños habían quedado de esa manera, y no habían corrido con la misma suerte que la pequeña en los brazos de Hanji. "La Doctora me pidió cuidarla pero un experimento se salió de control. Dile adiós al malhumorado enano, Charlotte."

"Adios señor Levi, nos vemos pronto. No se olvide de comer el chocolate" las dos salieron de la habitación, y la atención de Levi fue traída hacia el chocolate que estaba en sus manos. ¿Si era consciente esa niña de lo difícil que era conseguir algo como esto? Era de las cosas más caras dentro de las murallas y la mocosa no hacía más que regalarlo. El negó con su cabeza y volvió a su trabajo.

* * *

La existencia de la pequeña en los cuarteles estaba limitada, la Doctora le había solicitado al ahora Comandante un tiempo prudencial para encontrar a alguien que le ayudará a cuidarle mientras ella se encontraba en los turnos completos.

Normalmente siempre tenía un ojo en la pequeña, y esta rara vez salía del ala médica, pero con la preparación de los recursos para la próxima expedición no había podido evitar descuidarla por un momento. Ella ya parecía conocer los cuarteles como la palma de su mano, a pesar de llevar poco tiempo. Los miembros del escuadrón de Hanji tomaban a la niña en sus alas, por petición de su lider y se encargaban de entretenerle cuando sus labores se lo permitían. Así que normalmente, la niña se iba cuando se lo permitían, y volvía cuidadosamente a la enfermería sin, según su criterio, ser percibida su ausencia.

Así que la doctora, motivada por su curiosidad, decidió seguirla sin que se diera cuenta, para llevarse la sorpresa, de que su dirección apuntaba hacia la oficina del Capitán. Esperó que la niña entrara, anunciando su presencia con un animoso "Soy yo, señor Levi.", se asomó levemente, como una fisgona, para tratar de ver lo que la pequeña hacía.

"Buenos días señor Levi, ¿Cómo va su día lleno de aburrimiento?" la niña tomó asiento en la enorme silla frente a ella. El Capitán le extendio unos sobres a la pequeña, esta sonriendo los tomó. Cuando Hanji le dijo que no se preocupara por la niña, decidió confiar en su criterio debido al conocimiento científico que está tenía, ahora no estaba tan segura. "¡Nos espera un día ajetreado!"

"Las dos de arriba van para Erwin, y las otras dos para el servicio de mensajería." La niña asintió.

"Entendido, Capitán." haciendo el saludo de la Legión, aún sin comprender su significado, se dio la media vuelta, y con paso solemne salió de la oficina. Para su sorpresa, encontrarse de brazos cruzados y con mirada divertida a quien había decidido, desde hacía unas semanas, sería su nueva familia.

"Lottie, ¿qué haces molestando al Capitán?"

"Hola doctora... Le ayudo al señor serio con su mensajería." la niña esbozó una sonrisa enseñando todos sus dientes, y meneando de forma divertida el ramo de cartas que tenía en su mano. La Doctora negó resignada y ofreció su mano para acompañarle a las direcciones puestas por el pequeño Capitán. Debía hablar seriamente con ella y de los peligros de confiar en todas las personas.

"No puedes corretear por el cuartel, es peligroso." Si bien, la Doctora admiraba a todos y cada uno de los soldados que daban su vida por la humanidad, eso no quitaba que anduviese un loco suelto por allí. Sin contar que, todos en la Legión, incluyéndola, eran bastante singulares. Unos fenómenos.

"Lo siento... Pero, ¡El señor Levi es el Soldado más fuerte de la humanidad!" La niña poco a poco había recuperado el peso que perdió después de la caída del muro. Sus cachetes rebosaban de amplio rubor, y la doctora no podía evitar sentirse orgullosa de su propio logro.

"Puede ser el rey del mundo, Lottie, pero eso no quita que te puedas meter en problemas. El Capitán no puede estar vigilando te todo el tiempo." La niña asintió, intentando comprender el total de las palabras que la Doctora le decía. Tener cuidado.

* * *

Era tarde, y la niña ya estaba dormida en su habitación. Los días eran cada vez más pesados, preparar los instrumentos y materiales, instruir a los nuevos reclutas sobre las acciones de primeros auxilios, y rogar, que alguno de ellos volviera con vida para seguir transmitiendo los conocimientos. Era demasiado pedirle a la vida.

Ella preparaba un té con suma delicadeza. La ciencia, la costumbre, la información le habían hecho preparar un sin número de infusiones, disfrutaba el té como ninguna otra persona, y no solamente los que le conferían esa energía extra para vivir.

"No sabía que tenías una hija."

Ella vertió el agua cuidadosamente en la pequeña tasa, viendo como el calor hacía que la compresa liberara todo el Té. La pregunta del Capitán le llegó por sorpresa, pues allí estaba, con su corta estatura y su porte intimidante.

"Y no la tengo."

"Ya, y ese algodón con patas esta en es una alucinación."

"No lo sé Capitán, con la cantidad de té que maneja, no me sorprendería que tuviese alucinaciones." Tomó otra taza de la alacena y comenzó a preparar una segunda taza. Era bastante extraño coincidir con él en las cocinas, y cuando lo hacían, no cruzaban más que un saludo de cortesía, y alguna que otra conversación rápida. Así que, a Levi le tomaba desprevenido siempre que hacía ese tipo de comentarios, ¿A caso no temía por su vida, que se tomaba esas licencias de confianza? "Si se refiere a Lottie, no es mi hija... solamente la encontré, ya sabe, con todo lo que sucedio muchos niños quedaron huerfanos."

"Ya veo."

"Ella le tiene bastante aprecio, a usted..." Despues de descubrir su aventura, y la rutina que estableció en el cuartel, podía estar más tranquila. Y si bien, siempre había que ser precavido, podía confiar en que si algo le pasaba a Lottie, sería el Capitán el primero en salir en su defensa. Independientemente, la niña tenía un cariño extraño con el Capitán, le generaba una curiosidad increible, y a la vez, un aprecio propio de un niño pequeño.

"Es una estaca en el trasero. Parlanchina." No admitiría en voz alta que la menor le generaba un sentimiento de protección, le recordaba a otra joven, más rebelde, que en algún momento consideró familia.

"Lo sé... ¿Quiere un poco de Té, Capitán?"

Entre más se cruzaba con el Capitán, le comprendía de mejor manera. Sabía que no tenía que tomarse su palabra de forma literal, pero, aún con su inteligencia, no lograba comprender el significado oculto. Era la lider de Escuadron Hange quien tenía ese don. No ella.

"Sí, gracias."

* * *

 **Hola, ¿Qué tal? Espero que esten muy bien, sanos. Con todo lo que esta sucediendo en este momento, quédense en sus hogares en la medida de lo posible, y si tienen que salir, por trabajo, y por otras cuestiones, por favor, cuidense mucho.**

 **Muchas gracias por leerme, gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y aquellos que leen en silencio. Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
